charmedfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Guia de Episódios
thumb Abaixo, segue a lista de todos os 178 episódios de Charmed. Primeira Temporada (1998-1999) 1x01 - Something Wicca This Way Comes ("Algo Mágico Vem Aí") 1x02 - I've Got You Under My Skin ("Levo Você Embaixo da Pele") 1x03 - Thank You for Not Morphing ("Obrigado por Não Mudar de Forma") 1x04 - Dead Man Dating ("Encontro com um Homem Morto") 1x05 - Dream Sorcerer ("O Feiticeiro dos Sonhos") 1x06 - The Wedding from Hell ("O Casamento do Inferno") 1x07 - The Fourth Sister ("A Quarta Irmã") 1x08 - The Truth Is Out There... and It Hurts ("A Verdade Está Lá Fora... e Magoa") 1x09 - The Witch Is Back ("A Bruxa Voltou") 1x10 - Wicca Envy ("Inveja Mágica") 1x11 - Feats of Clay ("A Maldição da Urna") 1x12 - The Wendigo ("O Wendigo") 1x13 - From Fear to Eternity ("Do Medo à Eternidade") 1x14 - Secrets and Guys ("Segredos e Homens") 1x15 - Is There a Woogy in the House? ("Há um Monstro na Mansão?") 1x16 - Which Prue Is It, Anyway? ("Os Clones de Prue") 1x17 - That '70s Episode ("O Episódio dos Anos 70") 1x18 - When Bad Warlocks Go Good ("Quando Feiticeiros Maus Tornam-se Bons") 1x19 - Out of Sight ("Sem Visão") 1x20 - The Power of Two ("O Poder de Duas") 1x21 - Love Hurts ("O Amor Dói") 1x22 - Déjà Vu All Over Again ("Reviver Tudo de Novo") Segunda Temporada (1999-2000) 2x01 - Witch Trial ("Caça às Bruxas") 2x02 - Morality Bites ("Questão de Ética") 2x03 - The Painted World ("O Mundo Pintado") 2x04 - The Devil's Music ("A Música do Diabo") 2x05 - She's a Man, Baby, a Man! ("Ela é um Homem!") 2x06 - That Old Black Magic ("Aquela Velha Magia Negra") 2x07 - They're Everywhere ("Eles Estão em Todo Lugar") 2x08 - P3H2O ("P3H2O") 2x09 - Ms. Hellfire ("Srta. Hellfire") 2x10 - Heartbreak City ("Corações Partidos") 2x11 - Reckless Abandon ("Abandono Imprudente") 2x12 - Awakened ("Despertada") 2x13 - Animal Pragmatism ("Instinto Animal") 2x14 - Pardon My Past ("Perdoe Meu Passado") 2x15 - Give Me a Sign ("Preciso de um Sinal") 2x16 - Murphy's Luck ("A Sorte de Murphy") 2x17 - How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans ("Como Fazer uma Manta com Americanos") 2x18 - Chick Flick ("Filme de Terror") 2x19 - Ex Libris ("Ex Libris") 2x20 - Astral Monkey ("Macaco Astral") 2x21 - Apocalypse, Not ("Apocalipse, Não") 2x22 - Be Careful What You Witch For ("Cuidado com o que Você Deseja") Terceira Temporada (2000-2001) 3x01 - The Honeymoon's Over ("A Lua de Mel Acabou") 3x02 - Magic Hour ("Hora Mágica") 3x03 - Once Upon a Time ("Era uma Vez") 3x04 - All Halliwell's Eve ("Véspera de Todas as Halliwells") 3x05 - Sight Unseen ("Visão Oculta") 3x06 - Primrose Empath ("Empata") 3x07 - Power Outage ("Sem Poderes") 3x08 - Sleuthing with the Enemy ("Investigando o Inimigo") 3x09 - Coyote Piper ("Coiote Piper") 3x10 - We All Scream for Ice Cream ("Todos Querem Sorvete") 3x11 - Blinded by the Whitelighter ("Cegado pelo Luz-Branca") 3x12 - Wrestling with Demons ("Lutando com Demônios") 3x13 - Bride and Gloom ("Noiva Sombria") 3x14 - The Good, the Bad and the Cursed ("O Bom, o Mau e o Amaldiçoado") 3x15 - Just Harried ("Recém-Caçados") 3x16 - Death Takes a Halliwell ("A Morte Leva uma Halliwell") 3x17 - Pre-Witched ("Pré-Bruxas") 3x18 - Sin Francisco ("Os Sete Pecados Capitais") 3x19 - The Demon Who Came in from the Cold ("O Demônio que Veio do Frio") 3x20 - Exit Strategy ("Estratégia de Saída") 3x21 - Look Who's Barking ("Olhe Quem Está Latindo") 3x22 - All Hell Breaks Loose ("O Inferno se Instala") Quarta Temporada (2001-2002) 4x01 - Charmed Again, Part 1 ("Encantadas de Novo, Parte 1") 4x02 - Charmed Again, Part 2 ("Encantadas de Novo, Parte 2") 4x03 - Hell Hath No Fury ("As Fúrias") 4x04 - Enter the Demon ("Entra o Demônio") 4x05 - Size Matters ("Tamanho é Documento") 4x06 - A Knight to Remember ("Um Cavaleiro para Recordar") 4x07 - Brain Drain ("Lavagem Cerebral") 4x08 - Black as Cole ("Obscuro como Cole") 4x09 - Muse to My Ears ("Musa para Meus Ouvidos") 4x10 - A Paige from the Past ("Uma Paige do Passado") 4x11 - Trial by Magic ("Julgado pela Magia") 4x12 - Lost and Bound ("Perdido e Atado") 4x13 - Charmed and Dangerous ("Encantadas e Perigosas") 4x14 - The Three Faces of Phoebe ("As Três Faces de Phoebe") 4x15 - Marry-Go-Round ("Casamento do Avesso") 4x16 - The Fifth Halliwheel ("A Halliwell Sobrando") 4x17 - Saving Private Leo ("O Resgate do Soldado Leo") 4x18 - Bite Me ("Vampira") 4x19 - We're Off to See the Wizard ("O'' Mago''") 4x20 - Long Live the Queen ("Vida Longa à Rainha") 4x21 - Womb Raider ("Invasora de Útero") 4x22 - Witch Way Now? ("Bruxas ou Não?") Quinta Temporada (2002-2003) 5x01 - A Witch's Tail, Part 1 ("Bruxa Marinha, Parte 1") 5x02 - A Witch's Tail, Part 2 ("Bruxa Marinha, Parte 2") 5x03 - Happily Ever After ("Felizes para Sempre") 5x04 - Siren's Song ("A Música da Sirene") 5x05 - Witches in Tights ("As Super Bruxas") 5x06 - The Eyes Have It ("Olhos Poderosos") 5x07 - Sympathy for the Demon ("Simpatia pelo Demônio") 5x08 - A Witch in Time ("Uma Bruxa Contra o Tempo") 5x09 - Sam I Am ("Papai Querido") 5x10 - Y Tu Mummy Tambien ("A Sua Múmia Também") 5x11 - The Importance of Being Phoebe ("A Importância de Ser Phoebe") 5x12 - Centennial Charmed ("Centenário") 5x13 - House Call ("Obsessões") 5x14 - Sand Francisco Dreamin' ("Pesadelos") 5x15 - The Day the Magic Died ("O Dia em que a Magia Morreu") 5x16 - Baby's First Demon ("O Primeiro Demônio do Bebê") 5x17 - Lucky Charmed ("Encantadas e com Sorte") 5x18 - Cat House ("Casa do Gato") 5x19 - Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun ("Ninfas Só Querem se Divertir") 5x20 - Sense and Sense Ability ("Sem Sentido") 5x21 - Necromancing the Stone ("Amores Passados") 5x22 - Oh My Goddess, Part 1 ("Ai minha Deusa, Parte 1") 5x23 - Oh My Goddess, Part 2 ("Ai minha Deusa, Parte 2") Sexta Temporada (2003-2004) 6x01 - Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1 ("Ilha das Guerreiras, Parte 1") 6x02 - Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2 ("Ilha das Guerreiras, Parte 2") 6x03 - Forget Me... Not ("Não me Esqueça") 6x04 - The Power of Three Blondes ("O Poder de Três Louras") 6x05 - Love's a Witch ("O Amor é uma Bruxa") 6x06 - My Three Witches ("Minhas Três Bruxas") 6x07 - Soul Survivor ("Salvadora de Almas") 6x08 - Sword and the City ("Espadachim") 6x09 - Little Monsters ("Pequenos Monstros") 6x10 - Chris-Crossed ("Chris Traído") 6x11 - Witchstock ("Bruxas Hippies") 6x12 - Prince Charmed ("Príncipe Encantado") 6x13 - Used Karma ("Carma Usado") 6x14 - The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell ("A Lenda do Cavaleiro sem Cabeça") 6x15 - I Dream of Phoebe ("Phoebe é um Gênio") 6x16 - The Courtship of Wyatt's Father ("O Cortejo do Pai de Wyatt") 6x17 - Hyde School Reunion ("Reunião da Turma") 6x18 - Spin City ("Aracnofobia") 6x19 - Crimes and Witch Demeanors ("Crimes e Delitos das Bruxas") 6x20 - A Wrong Day's Journey into Right ("Um Caminho Errado para o Lugar Certo") 6x21 - Witch Wars ("TV Bruxa") 6x22 - It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1 ("É um Mundo Muito Ruim, Parte 1") 6x23 - It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2 ("É um Mundo Muito Ruim, Parte 2") Sétima Temporada (2004-2005) 7x01 - A Call to Arms ("Armas Braçais") 7x02 - The Bare Witch Project ("O Projeto da Bruxa Nua") 7x03 - Cheaper by the Coven ("Problemas Familiares") 7x04 - Charrrmed! ("Encantadas nos Sete Mares") 7x05 - Styx Feet Under ("A Sete Palmos do Chão") 7x06 - Once in a Blue Moon ("Sob a Luz Azul do Luar") 7x07 - Someone to Witch Over Me ("Alguém para me Vigiar") 7x08 - Charmed Noir ("Encantadas em Preto e Branco") 7x09 - There's Something About Leo ("Leo Está Diferente") 7x10 - Witchness Protection ("Proteção à Testemunha") 7x11 - Ordinary Witches ("Bruxos Comuns") 7x12 - Extreme Makeover: World Edition ("Transformação Mundial") 7x13 - Charmageddon ("Armagedom Encantado") 7x14 - Carpe Demon ("Demônio Arrependido") 7x15 - Show Ghouls ("Fantasmas do Baile") 7x16 - The Seven Year Witch ("A Bruxa do Sétimo Ano") 7x17 - Scry Hard ("Bonecos") 7x18 - Little Box of Horrors ("Caixinha de Horrores") 7x19 - Freaky Phoebe ("Phoebe Assustadora") 7x20 - Imaginary Fiends ("Amigos Imaginários") 7x21 - Death Becomes Them ("Os Mortos se Revelam") 7x22 - Something Wicca This Way... Goes? ("Algo Mágico... Vai Embora?") Oitava Temporada (2005-2006) 8x01 - Still Charmed & Kicking ("Ainda Encantadas") 8x02 - Malice in Wonderland ("Malícia no País das Maravilhas") 8x03 - Run Piper, Run ("Corra Piper, Corra") 8x04 - Desperate Housewitches ("Bruxas-de-Casa Desesperadas") 8x05 - Rewitched ("Re-Encantadas") 8x06 - Kill Billie Vol. 1 ("Kill Billie Vol. 1") 8x07 - The Lost Picture Show ("O Show da Foto Perdida") 8x08 - Battle of the Hexes ("Guerra dos Sexos") 8x09 - Hulkus Pocus ("Abracadavírus") 8x10 - Vaya con Leos ("Vá com Deus, Leo") 8x11 - Mr. and Mrs. Witch ("Sr. e Sra. Bruxos") 8x12 - Payback's a Witch ("A Vingança é uma Bruxa") 8x13 - Repo Manor ("Mansão Substituta") 8x14 - 12 Angry Zen ("12 Monges Nervosos") 8x15 - The Last Temptation of Christy ("A Última Tentação de Christy") 8x16 - Engaged and Confused ("Noiva Confusa") 8x17 - Generation Hex ("Geração Maldita") 8x18 - The Torn Identity ("A Identidade Rasgada") 8x19 - The Jung and the Restless ("Jovens e Inquietas") 8x20 - Gone with the Witches ("Foi-se com as Bruxas") 8x21 - Kill Billie Vol. 2 ("Kill Billie Vol. 2") 8x22 - Forever Charmed ("Encantadas para Sempre") As traduções fornecidas são apenas possibilidades. Muitos dos títulos dos episódios de Charmed têm um fundo cômico, com palavras cujas pronúncias são parecidas às de expressões comuns na língua inglesa. Por exemplo, uma expressão muito comum neste idioma é "be careful what you wish for" (cuidado com o que você deseja). Por isso, o episódio 2x22 tem por título esta expressão, mas com uma palavra trocada: "witch" (bruxa) no lugar de "wish". Seria impossível transmitir a mesma ideia em português. No entanto, em alguns episódios, é possível transmitir a mesma ideia. Por exemplo, na língua inglesa, a expressão "recém-casados" é "just married". O episódio 3x15 intitula-se "Just Harried". O verbo "harry" significa "atormentar", "torturar". Por isso, o episódio foi traduzido como "Recém-Caçados". A pronúncia é parecida e foi possível preservar o fundo cômico. O episódio 4x15 chama-se "Marry-Go-Round". A intenção é satirizar "merry-go-round", que significa "carrossel", substituindo "merry" por "marry", que significa "casar-se". Como as palavras "go round" transmitem a ideia de algo saindo exatamente ao contrário do que foi planejado, uma possível tradução em português é "Casamento do Avesso". Categoria:Episódios